Kid'napping
by JJ and co
Summary: Ciel gets kidnapped as a plot for Grell to get to Sebastian. SebastianXGrell and... Wait for it... RonaldXCiel I don't own Black Butler or characters etc... Contains yaoi, don't like? Don't read. Simples *meerkat noise*
1. Kid'napping

_**I don't own Black Butler/Kurshitsuji or the characters. This is a fanfiction. **_

_**Please note: This is yaoi smut stuff. If you don't like it, don't read it. I set the rating for a reason. **_

_**Otherwise: Please enjoy reading! I appreciate reviews. So ja... Have fun!**_

_**~ JJ xx**_

_**Note for story: £1 ($1.51 or €1.28) had the buying power of £75 ($113.42 or €95.70). There were 20 shillings in a £1. Please remember Shillings were abolished in 1971 - English people no longer use shillings, but they did in 1880-90's Victorian Britain.**_

_**So £5 ($7.56 or €6.38) had the buying power of £375 ($567.11 or €478.49), and a couple of shillings was like a couple of pounds (£).**_

Sparks flew as the chainsaw came in contact with Sebastian's cutlery.

"Again, Grell?" Sebastian sighed. Grell pulled back.

"Oh Bassy, you know I just can't stay away from you." Grell grinned wildly, before taking another strike. The next attack was aimed at Sebastian's stomach, which he blocked with a knife. Grell scowled.

"It's not that I don't enjoy our little meetings, they just tend to be a bore. Plus, I have a lot to do today." Sebastian muttered, throwing Grell off with one swift hand movement. Grell wobbled, and fell over completely. While polishing the cutlery, Sebastian glanced at the reaper sat on the floor, scowling.

"Why is it you want my death so badly?" Sebastian asked. The question had been on his mind for a while, but he'd never bothered to ask.

"I want to see your cinematic records, Sebby." Grell pouted innocently. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. His death wasn't worth a few minutes of a reapers curiosity.

"No." Sebastian replied flatly. An almost growling sound emerged from the reaper. "That's new." Sebastian stated.

"Quit your teasing." Grell muttered, standing up. "Now, why did this stop?" He asked himself quietly, shaking his death scythe. Sebastian watched as he shook it, hit it, then decided to look at it more closely.

"Out of gas." Grell sulked.

"That's a shame." Sebastian turned on his heel, and went to presume to his duties.

"Sebas-chan..." Grell cooed from behind. Sebastian flinched as Grell wrapped his arms around him. One hand stroking his chest and the other his side. "Would you happen to have any spare gas?" Grell asked softly into Sebastian's ear. His warm breath sent shivers up Sebastian's spine.

"What? So you can attempt to kill me?" Sebastian asked expectantly, raising one brow. Grell nodded, smiling sweetly. "I'm afraid the answer to that is no." Sebastian tried to escape Grells grasp. The reapers hands became claw-like, keeping a strong grip. Sebastian glanced at his face. He was glowering in a foul manner.

"Give me what I want, Sebby." The heel of Grells boots ran up Sebastian's shin.

"You sound like a spoilt child." Sebastian challenged. Grell was powerless without his death scythe. So an even battle might prove amusing.

"If you're going to offend me, fine, leave." Grell let go. Sebastian started off again. As he left the room, a knife shot through the air, pinning Sebastian's arm to the wall by his sleeve.

"Don't turn your back on the attacker, Bassy." Grell grinned. Sebastian was astounded by the accuracy of the shot.

His other arm was pinned against the wall as well. Then both of his shoulders. Each with excellent accuracy, not even brushing against the skin.

"You can stay there for a while." Grell shrugged, walking past. Once the reaper was out of sight, Sebastian sighed deeply.

He didn't want to tear his tailcoat, but he couldn't wait all day.

With the force they'd been struck in with, the knives weren't going to be easily removed.

"Damn reaper." Sebastian muttered.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"Master Ciel, I brewed some Earl Grey for you." Sebastian announced, pushing the tea trolley into the study.

"My, you did take your time." A familiar voice yawned. Sebastian glared at the back of the chair which was usually occupied by his master. A red-headed reaper peered over the top of the chair, grinning madly.

"Grell..." Sebastian growled.

"That's right. No bocchan here." Grell stood up, went round to the front of the desk and sat on it cross-legged.

"What have you done now, Reaper?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"I did nothing. I'm merely the frail witness." Grell announced dramatically, putting his hand to his forehead.

"I doubt that." Sebastian muttered airily.

"The only people whom knows the location of your precious Ciel, is I, the witness, Grell Sutcliff, and the kidnapper." Grell stated. "But not Ciel, because he's unconscious."

"If you had nothing to do with the kidnapping, how do you know his final location?" Sebastian questioned. As though Grells acting wasn't believable, but his story was patchy as well.

"I don't know! It happened all too fast!" Grell exclaimed, before pretending to cry. Then he abruptly stopped, and jumped off the desk. "Maybe a little of Sebastian will jog my memory a little." Grell smirked, running his index finger along Sebastian's jaw line.

Sebastian twitched. He'd have to go along with Grells game if he wanted to save Ciel.

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"I want nothing from you, Bassy. I want you." Grells green eyes glittered mischievously. Sebastian swallowed, his insides filling with dread.

"Then will you tell me where Ciel is?" Sebastian asked. Grell nodded happily. "In which case," Sebastian took off his tail coat, folded it, and placed it on the desk. "I'm all yours." Sebastian held out his arms to the side, showing Grell he was open.

Grell gasped.

"This is going to be lots of fun!" He giggled, grabbing Sebastian and pulling him upstairs.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

Ronald glanced at the kid lying unconscious on the floor. Such an easy job for so much money.

If it was Ronald hiring someone to do it, he'd give them a couple of shillings, not a whole five pounds. Grell must've been really desperate. Then again, Grell was really desperate. He'd love anything that breathed. Or didn't breathe... Grell would love anything.

Ciel moaned and sat up.

Ronald got up and knocked him out again. He then returned to his seat with his legs crossed on the desk.

He should do people's dirty work more often. It sure was easy money.

"Sebas-..." Ciel mumbled. Ronald threw a book at the kid.

If he even uttered the demons name, he'd find where they were. Not only would Grell be pissed, but Sebastian would kick Ronald's ass.

"Ow... What in gods name?" Ciel rubbed his face, waking up. Throwing a book wasn't the best idea.

"Aw crap..." Ronald got up again and went over to Ciel. "Heya!" He smiled.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked.

"Ronald, nice to meet you." Ronald held out his hand. Ciel cautiously shook it.

"Where am I?" Ciel asked, looking around.

"Ok, this is gonna sound weird: I was payed to sorta child mind you for a while." Ronald shrugged, sitting cross legged in front of Ciel. He needed to be tactful if he didn't want Ciel screaming for the demon.

"Child mind?" Ciel questioned with disgust.

"I would say baby sit, but you're too old for that." Ronald grinned. Ciel glared at him.

"I wouldn't be grinning like that if I were you. My butler will be here soon, then you'll be sorry." Ciel grumbled.

"Oh, the demon." Ronald nodded.

"Yes. Sebast-..." Ciel was stopped by Ronald covering his mouth. Ciel made muffled protests.

"Listen, you can't say his name, or he'll come sooner than we want." Ronald tried to explain, before letting go of Ciel.

"Sooner than we want? If it were up to me, he would've been and gone already." Ciel muttered.

"Just don't say his name until he gets here, alright?" Ronald asked.

"Until he gets here? How can he get here if I don't call for him to tell him where I am?" Ciel questioned angrily.

"Grells gonna tell him where you are after he's finished with his 'plan'." Ronald stated, smiling. Ciel scowled.

"And what's this 'plan'?" Ciel asked. Ronald shrugged.

"Grell didn't tell me. Just stay quiet and then I won't have to knock you out." Ronald suggested.

"Why would you not want to, as the kidnapper, surely you'd want me to stay utterly silent?" Ciel asked.

"I see what you did there! 'Kid'napper!" Ronald laughed. He was silenced by a death glare from Ciel. "I'm bored." Ronald admitted. Ciel sighed.

"How childish..." He muttered.

"You wanna play cards?" Ronald asked.

"I prefer chess." Ciel replied.

"I don't have chess. So will cards do?" Ronald pulled a pack of cards from the inside of his jacket.

"I suppose..." Ciel reluctantly agreed.

"Great! You know how to play strip poker?" Ronald asked, dealing out the cards.

"Excuse me?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"It's always popular with ladies. Plus, it's tonnes of fun. Know how to play?" Ronald repeated his question.

"Lao once explained the rules, to my great disgust." Ciel replied.

"Awesome." Ronald grinned.

＊

Later

＊

"Aw man, I really suck at this game..." Ronald groaned, losing for the third time. He'd already taken off his tie and jacket, and they'd decided shoes, socks, hats, glasses, etc, didn't count.

Ciel had only taken off his coat.

Ronald unbuttoned and shrugged of his shirt.

"Your turn." He muttered, wallowing in self-pity. He noticed a slight blush in Ciels cheeks, as his gaze remained on Ronald's bare chest.

Ciel was attracted to Ronald?!

Ronald didn't really blame him. All of the ladies were, so he must've been starting to take a toll on the male sex as well.

"Y-yes, of course." Ciel mumbled. Ciel seemed really focused on his cards, but at the same time really distracted. "What're you staring at me for?" Ciel snapped.

"We're playing poker. Looking at your opponent is part of the game." Ronald replied flatly. Ciel blushed, sternly staring at his cards.

Ronald rolled his eyes.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

Sebastian twitched as Grell ran his tongue along Sebastian's neck.

"Are you just going to lie here kissing me?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm?" Grell tilted his head in confusion.

"Nothing more?" Sebastian questioned. He knew he sounded desperate, but he was frustrated.

"M-more? R-right..." Grell nodded, sitting up. The reaper looked nervous. Averting his eyes, and fiddling with his hair.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin..." Sebastian muttered.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! N-n-not at all!" Grell denied, stuttering madly. "Um... More. Right. Erm... Of course..." Grell took of his red coat, then sat there playing with the cuffs of his shirt nervously.

Sebastian pulled Grell back into a lying position, kissing him roughly. He undid Grells brown waistcoat, loosened and tossed aside his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. All without parting from Grells lips.

Neither creature needed to breathe, so the kiss easily lasted. But Sebastian needed to see what he was doing.

Sebastian started to unzip Grells trousers. Earning a small gasp from the reaper below him. Sebastian chucked the trousers in some direction.

The demon loosened his own tie before taking it off completely. Then he unbuttoned his shirt for show. He proceeded to undo his own trousers.

"S-Sebby... Please be gentle..." Grell mumbled, blushing.

"I'll try." Sebastian replied, ushering for Grell to wet his fingers. Grell clearly didn't understand. "Wet them." Sebastian encouraged. Grell licked his finger. Sebastian sighed.

He held Grells chin as he shoved his fingers into Grells mouth. Swirling around saliva he could find. Once satisfied, he placed them at Grells entrance.

"Be gentle! Be gentle! Be gentle!" Grell begged, nervous. Sebastian decided to only start with one finger. He let Grell adjust before adding, the second, then the third. He then pulled out.

Grell looked up.

"Ready?" Sebastian smirked. Grell nodded. Sebastian rammed himself inside Grell as hard as he could. Grell screamed, in what Sebastian couldn't tell whether was in pain or pleasure.

Sebastian checked to see if Grell was alright. He was smiling, so Sebastian continued.

Repeating the action over and over, picking up a rhythm.

"Sebastian!" Grell moaned. Sebastian heard Grell say his name, but he heard it whispered elsewhere. It was too quiet for Sebastian to pinpoint a location, though he could tell it was coming from the West. Vaguely ten miles away.

Sebastian ignored it. Grell was more important that Ciel at that moment.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"I thought he'd be here by now." Ciel stated.

"Me too." Ronald agreed, not looking up from his cards. "I win." He grinned. Ciel looked at his own cards. His two threes, a jack and an ace didn't match to Ronald's full queens.

Ciel reluctantly unbuttoned his shirt, then took it off.

He wasn't going to admit that he purposely lost so that Ronald's trousers would stay up. He'd already allowed for belts to count. Ronald was exceptionally bad at poker.

"When will we end this game?" Ciel asked.

"What? We're only half through!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Half through?! We've played seven rounds!" Ciel questioned. "You mean you intend to play this game until we're both fully naked?!" Ciel was appalled.

"When else would you stop?" Ronald shrugged.

"When your gaming partner is horrified by your intentions of the game..." Ciel shivered. Ronald laughed.

"But I don't know any other card games." He muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"How can you not know any other card games? Sebast-..." Ciel started. Ronald wrestled him, covering his mouth. "For christs sake man!" Ciel exclaimed.

"You said you wouldn't call him." Ronald whined.

"You're hurting me!" Ciel shouted, thumping Ronald's leg. Having a fully grown man practically sit on him wasn't the most comfortable thing. Ronald sat beside him. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I already did call him." Ciel smirked.

"What?" Ronald asked.

"Earlier, I whispered his name. It was faint, but I'm sure he heard it. Meaning I can yell for him all I want." Ciel explained. Ronald mentally cursed himself for being distracted by his own boredom.

Ciel took a deep breath to shout.

Ronald covered his mouth again. The words were muffled, by were still distinctively 'Sebastian!'.

Ciel bit down hard on Ronald's hand. Ronald yelped in pain.

"Sebastian! I need you!" Ciel screamed. Ronald panicked. Maybe Sebastian just missed it? He still tried to shut up Ciel.

"Come on, I don't wanna knock you out again." Ronald complained, trying to cover Ciels mouth without being bitten.

Ronald had nothing to gag Ciel with.

In pure panic, Ronald put his own tongue in Ciels mouth, kissing him deeply.

"R-Ronald!" Ciel exclaimed, breathless.

"Tell me when you need to breathe, alright?" Ronald kissed Ciel again. He was hooked.

They kissed for a while, until Ciel squeezed Ronald's bicep. He pulled away, and Ciel gasped for breath.

"How... How do... How do you last so long?" Ciel asked, completely out of breath.

"I don't need to breathe." Ronald shrugged.

"W-what?" Ciel asked.

"I'm a reaper. Could you not tell?" Ronald asked.

"You look like a regular young man." Ciel replied.

"I'm actually coming up to two hundred." Ronald admitted.

"Sounds fantastic." Ciel muttered, before pulling Ronald down for another kiss.

It took Ciel a while for him to realise Ronald was working at his belt.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel asked, turning his head so he could talk. Ronald pulled Ciels shorts off completely, then pulled down his own trousers.

"You'll thank me later." He smirked.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"The kids in an abandoned manor eleven miles from here, by the way." Grell turned to Sebastian. The two were still in the afterglow.

"I know." Sebastian replied.

"Wait... What?" Grell asked.

"He called me a while ago." Sebastian shrugged. Grell blinked in confusion. Sebastian knew?

"Then why did you stay?" Grell asked. Sebastian just smiled to himself. "Do you love me, Bassy?" Grell questioned excitedly.

"Hmm... I have become quite attached to you... Yes." Sebastian decided. Grell gasped and then hugged Sebastian tightly. "Or maybe I love your body... I can't tell the difference, really." Sebastian added quietly.

"Say what?" Grell asked.

"Just thinking aloud." Sebastian smiled.

"O-okay..." Grell snuggled up to Sebastian.

"I'd better go and get Ciel." Sebastian sighed, sitting up.

"Must you?" Grell muttered disappointedly.

"Afraid so." Sebastian kissed Grell gently, before pulling on his trousers. Grell pouted, before putting on his own clothes.

The two went to fetch Ciel together.

"You weren't bluffing when you said abandoned." Sebastian stated, looking at the dust that coated everything,

"Why would I?" Grell shrugged. "He should be in the study." Grell pointed down the hall. The two went to the room in which Grell instructed.

Both were horrified to find Ronald pumping himself into Ciel.

"R-Ronny?" Grell asked.

"Grell!"

"Sebastian!"

Both Ronald and Ciel exclaimed at the same time, ceasing their groans of pleasure.

"This wasn't part of the plan..." Grell mumbled.

"Oh... It wasn't?" Ronald laughed nervously. "M-my bad..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... R-Ronald! W-what are you doing?!" Ciel fake exclaimed.

"Yeah, nice try. Bit late for that." Ronald muttered.

"My young lord, why did you allow him to do such things to you?" Sebastian asked.

"Why did you leave me for... Four hours?! Didn't you hear me calling?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Er... I don't think I did, actually..." Sebastian mumbled, averting his eyes. Disobeying his master was a crime to be ashamed of.

"Let's just say we all have a lot of free time." Ronald shrugged, pulling on his trouser and starting to button up his shirt.

"What did you do to my bocchan?" Sebastian asked darkly.

"What did you do to my Senpai?" Ronald questioned in return.

"I feel like I should be asking what you did to Ronald..." Grell muttered to Ciel.

"And I, you to Sebastian." Ciel replied.

"That would be if we actually cared." Grell shrugged.

"That's true." Ciel agreed. "So this whole thing was a plot to make Sebastian subject to your perverted antics?" Ciel asked.

"Oh yes!" Grell clutched his heart. "Wait... Perverted?! How dare you?!" Grell exclaimed. Ciel raised his brows. "I was just kissing him, then he wanted 'more'." Grell shrugged. At first, it seemed out of character of Sebastian to want anything besides Ciels soul, especially anything from Grell. But as he tried to picture it, the scene became more believable.

Ciel shook his head to get out any images that had clouded up.

"Don't say this was my fault! You left the kid entirely!" Ronald shouted.

"Assuming you were going to take care of him!" Sebastian replied, raising his voice.

"I did! Just toward the end we go a little too bored..." Ronald mumbled. "But it's your own fault for leaving him for four hours!" Ronald stamped his foot.

"It's your fault for even getting involved." Sebastian glared, his eyes shining.

"Sebastian, it doesn't matter, let's go back to the manor already." Ciel muttered.

"Of course, master." Sebastian bowed. He led Ciel out, Grell chatting to him about true love and all.

"Ronald, I almost forgot to say 'thank you'." Ciel added.

"For what?" Ronald asked, clearly surprised.

"You said I'd thank you later, and I have." Ciel replied. "Also for taking fairly good care of me while my butler slacked off."

"Anytime!" Ronald grinned.

"Glad to hear it." Ciel smiled, before catching up with Sebastian and Grell.

"See ya round, Ciel." Ronald muttered, doing up his tie and walking in the other direction.


	2. Kid'napping, part two!

**_Aaaaaaand... Here's a part 2! _**

**_I'm afraid this story ends here. But if you enjoyed it - review, Favourite the story, favourite me! (Please?)_**

**_~ JJ xx_**

**_p.s. I wrote this and uploaded it on my Wattpad a year ago, so soz if it's weird af..._**

Ciel sat at his desk, shifting the papers around for entertainment. Sebastian came in with his afternoon tea. Not many words had been spoken between the two since the kidnapping incident. There didn't seem there was anything to say.

Ciel watched Sebastian preparing the tea. He poured the liquid into the china cup, before handing it to Ciel.

"English?" Ciel asked.

"As always." Sebastian replied. He then proceeded to straighten the curtains behind where Ciel was sat. Ciel noticed the slight smile on Sebastian's face as he adjusted the red material.

"Change them." Ciel ordered.

"Pardon?" Sebastian questioned, looking up. Ciel stared back at him, sternly.

"I said: change them." Ciel repeated. "I want blue." He added.

"And what am I supposed to do with these?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. Burn them." Ciel couldn't help but smirk. He did enjoy toying with Sebastian.

After the incident, the reaper known as William, came to the manor and collected Grell, Ronald had long since left. Neither Ciel or Sebastian had seen either of their grim reaper lovers.

"I'll fetch blue ones later today." Sebastian informed, slinging the red curtains over his shoulder, while he wheeled the tea trolley.

"Alright." Ciel muttered, turning back to his desk. He'd gotten bored of shifting papers. He stood up and walked over to the hat stand in the corner of the room. He stood on his tip-toes, lifting down his jacket. Rummaging through the breast pocket, he pulled out an ace of hearts card. He'd slipped it in there in an attempt to cheat at the cards, before realising there was no worth to cheating, because Ronald was hopeless at poker.

Ciel ran his thumb along the edge of the card, accidentally giving himself a paper cut.

"Damn..." Ciel muttered, sucking the wound. He placed the card on his desk, pressing his thumb on tie in an attempt to make it feel better. It was a deep cut.

"Master Ciel?" Finny called, knocking on the door.

"Yes, Finny?" Ciel answered, unable to hide the exasperation.

"Mister Sebastian said seeing as he was going out to fetch curtains, and Mey-Rin's out buying tea sets, I'm to see if you want anything." Finny poked his head around the door. Ciel sighed.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay!" Finny smiled, before returning downstairs. Ciel rested his head on the desk. If only there was something to do...

He spun on his chair, looking out at the vast Phantomhive gardens. That's when, he spotted a flash of red. He'd seen it in the forest besides his gardens. He didn't officially own it, but no one else wanted it, so theoretically the land was his.

Ciel ran downstairs, not bothering in grabbing his jacket. There was no doubt the perverted red-head would know where Ronald was!

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

Grell approached the middle-aged man lying on the ground, gasping for breath. He was clutching his wrist, it looked as if he were choking. Grell opened the book he'd been carrying around.

"Theodore Dawson, dies of snake bite in an attempt to rob the Phantomhive residence." He read aloud. He looked down at the supposedly, Theodore, glanced at the snake hissing beside him, then slammed the book shut. He pulled out his death scythe, before, stabbing Theodore with it. The cinematic records weren't anything special. A boring life, really. Lived on the East side of London, went into crime, then died.

Grell stamped the book. The snake hissed again. It really wasn't an attractive creature. Most likely an illegally transported creature. Who knows how it got into a noble's garden on the outskirts of London?

It had a greyish, blackish tinge to its scales, though it's underside was a creamy yellow and the inside of its mouth was midnight black.

"Sutcliff!" Grell heard someone call.

"Snake." He warned, not looking up from the next book. He heard the snake hissing again. He turned to see who was calling him. Sebastian's brat. "What do you want?" Grell asked, flatly. He wanted to see his Bassy, but Will had him working non-stop. He'd gotten his hopes up with the job at Phantomhive manor, but then Sebby hadn't been there...

"I want you to spend time with Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Grell raised one brow, confused.

"Why?" He asked. The brat wouldn't ever freely just give Bassy to Grell without there being something in it for him... Grell tried to figure what Ciel gained last time...

"There isn't a specific reason you'd understand." Ciel replied, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, I understand love alright." Grell smirked. He leant on his death scythe, watching Ciel. The younger boy had gone pink in the cheeks.

"N-no, that has nothing to do with... Anything." Ciel contested. Grell just looked at Ciel knowingly.

"Give the money, and I'll give it to him." Grell stood up straight, cleaning the blood off of his chainsaw.

"What money?" Ciel asked.

"Ronald doesn't work for free." Grell replied. Ciel sighed, but ushered for Grell to follow him back to the manor. This was Grell's ticket to see his dear Bassy! He hurriedly followed Ciel.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"Finny, Bard, get rid of the black mamba in the grounds." Ciel ordered the servants, as he entered the manor. The servants nodded. "Is Mey-Rin back?" Ciel questioned.

"Here!" Mey-Rin saluted.

"The moment you see Sebastian, tell him I don't like the tea set you got, and I need him to get a different set." Ciel instructed. Mey-Rin looked disheartened.

"But you haven't seen the set I got you, master." She pouted.

"I know, but I want you to keep Sebastian out for as long as possible." Ciel explained. Mey-Rin showed that she understood. "And in the meantime, get some tea for the two of us." Ciel added.

"Um... Master Ciel, one question..." Finny started.

"Who's that?" All three servants asked in unison, pointing at Grell, looks of confusion on their faces.

"Don't let him concern you, just keep Sebastian away from us, and get rid of that snake." Ciel ordered angrily, pulling Grell by his tie upstairs, causing a choking noise emerge from Grell.

Ciel slammed the door to the drawing room.

"Sit." He pointed to the chair, indicating for Grell to take a seat. He closed the curtains to the front of the house, so that Sebastian wouldn't be able to see in if he came home. The only lighting was the window on the left side, and the small oil lamps on either side of the room.

Ciel sat opposite Grell.

"Now, we can't do the same as last time, or both would get suspicious." Ciel began. Grell nodded happily in agreement.

"And so we need to come up with a little plan." Grell continued for Ciel, proving he understood.

"We need the basics." Ciel decided, grabbing a notepad and quill.

"Ronald needs to take you away from the manor for more than an hour." Grell offered. Ciel nodded, and jotted down Grells statement in note form.

"We need a situation for Sebastian to have no choice but to love you." Ciel added. Grell nodded excitedly.

"Wouldn't it be a lot easier to avoid this whole 'plan' business, and just have me take Grell elsewhere and you can lure Ronald here." Sebastian suggested. Ciel and Grell looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Master Ciel, he insisted the tea set I bought was fine." Mey-Rin apologised from behind Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel acknowledged stiffly, blushing. Sebastian approached the table.

"May I?" He asked, motioning for Ciel to hand him the quill. Ciel obediently let go. Sebastian speedily wrote on the paper. It was more detailed notes than what Ciel had written, and it was a whole plan on how to get Ronald to the manor.

"S-sounds fine..." Ciel muttered.

"Good." Sebastian smiled.

"It's too complicated. Just ask Ronald to babysit Ciel because I threatened to kill him if you didn't come on a date with me." Grell shrugged.

"That's actually quite a clever idea." Sebastian admired. Grell went pink in the cheeks, glancing up at Sebastian.

"Alright, Sebastian, you ask Ronald to care for me for a few hours." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"Hey Ciel! Looks, like I'm babysitting again, huh?" Ronald grinned, making an entrance. Ciel shifted in his chair slightly, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"It appears so..." He muttered. Ronald pulled a chair up to Ciel's desk and sat on it backward.

"So, what d'ya wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't care." Ciel replied, avoiding eye-contact.

"Is this work?" Ronald asked, picking up one of the papers. Ciel nodded. "A kid your age shouldn't be working..."

"A kid my age shouldn't have sex with older guys, either." Ciel added.

"But you do both anyway, don't cha'." Ronald smirked. Ciel couldn't hold back blushing, he tried to awkwardly cover his face. "Anyway, you don't plan on working all day, do you?" Ronald asked, returning the paperwork to where it belonged.

"Of course not. Most of its done anyway." Ciel straightened the papers, pushing them aside, he was getting rather flustered.

"That's good." Ronald smiled.

"Have you learnt anymore card games since we last met?" Ciel suggested.

"Unfortunately not." Ronald sighed. "But this is your house right, you've got some of your games. What did you say you liked? Chess?" Ronald asked.

"Only Sebastian knows where they're kept..." Ciel answered. Ronald thought for a while.

"I know! How about we make a chess board?" Ronald offered.

"That sounds interesting." Ciel agreed. Ronald grabbed some of the plain paper from Ciels desk.

"It's checkered, isn't it?" Ronald questioned, taking a quill. Ciel nodded.

"Eight by eight." He added.

"Er... How many lines is that?" Ronald asked. Ciel sighed with a smile, took the quill from Ronald and drew the board. Ronald watched admiringly.

"Now we need pieces." Ciel instructed. Ronald nodded.

"Like what?" He questioned, tilting his head. Ciel was surprised at how little Ronald knew about chess.

"Like a king, queen, two bishops, two knights, two rooks and eight pawns, each." Ciel explained. Ronald looked utterly lost. "It's a complex game, but it's worthwhile." Ciel stated.

"If you say so." Ronald smiled, taking a piece of paper. "They need to stand, right?" He asked. Ciel nodded. Ronald cut a rectangle, then folded the bottom so that its stand. He then drew a stick person of himself wearing a crown.

"King Knox." He announced, placing the piece on the board. Ciel did the same, except with himself as the king.

"King Phantomhive." He challenged.

"Then we need queens." Ronald double checked. Ciel agreed.

"Ronald, why does your queen have large breasts?" Ciel asked flatly.

"She's got to be hot for me to willingly marry her." Ronald shrugged. Ciel rolled his eyes.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"Has the brat called you yet?" Grell asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"I don't believe he will, unless Ronald goes out of line." He stated.

"Good, because then I can have you all to myself." Grell giggled, hugging Sebastian's arm.

"Yes you can." Sebastian smirked. Grell growled with excitement. Sebastian kissed him.

"This is like a dream come true!" He exclaimed happily. "Ow! You bit me!" Grell sulked, holding the place on his neck where Sebastian had nipped.

"Proving it's not a dream." Sebastian explained with a smile.

"Thank the lord it's not." Grell sighed dreamily.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" Sebastian murmured seductively. Grell nodded, absolutely infatuated with Sebastian. Sebastian heavily kissed the bite mark, licking up the blood that had begun to emerge. He looked up at Grell. His cheeks were almost as red as his hair. Sebastian hugged the reaper.

"I love you, Grell Sutcliff." He mumbled into his scarlet hair.

"W-w-what?" Grell asked in surprise.

"I love you." Sebastian repeated, not letting go of the embrace.

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-do?" Grells voice broke, as he looked up at Sebastian, his eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, worried.

"N-no ones ever s-said that to me... And I n-never expected y-you to s-say it..." Grell explained, clutching his heart.

"Well, I do love you. I love you very much." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Oh Sebby!" Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you too..." Grell whispered into Sebastian's shoulder.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"I just took your queen." Ciel announced, taking the piece.

"Nooo! Brenda!" Ronald wailed.

"Brenda?" Ciel questioned, raising one brow. Ronald nodded.

"Yeah, queen Brenda and king Ronald." He grinned. Ciel couldn't help but laugh.

"W-why are you staring at me?" He asked, calming down, he noticed Ronald was watching him, a content smile on his face.

"You have a cute laugh." Ronald answered. Ciel blushed. Ronald leant across the desk, hesitated, pulled Ciel closer by the collar of his blazer, and kissed him. Finally, Ciel thought. He closed his eyes, kissing Ronald back.

Ronald suddenly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be looking after you, not raping you..." Ronald laughed nervously.

"W-what?" Ciel asked.

"You're too young." Ronald stated, shrugging.

"I didn't send Sebastian to go with that perverted red-head for you to say I'm too young." Ciel exclaimed angrily. He climbed over the desk, and practically jumped at Ronald, kissing him deeply. Ronald staggered, but retained his balance. Ciel wrapped his legs around Ronald's waist. Ronald supported Ciel with one arm, while running his hand through Ciels hair with the other.

Ciel had forgotten what a good kisser Ronald was.

Ciel was the one to pull away for air, seeing as Ronald didn't need to breathe.

"My bedroom is just down the hall." He offered, breathing heavily. Ronald mentally argued with himself.

"Fine." He blushed, giving in.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

Grell waited for Sebastian to return, he said he'd be right back. Grell couldn't stop smiling. Sebastian had said he loved him... The warm fuzzy feeling Grell felt in his chest was both strange and comforting. Everything felt lighter.

"Close your eyes." Sebastian ordered from behind. Grell obediently closed his eyes, still smiling. Sebastian covered Grell's eyes, just in case. "Stand up." Sebastian instructed. Grell did as he was told. He let Sebastian lead him.

"Where are you taking me, Sebby?" Grell asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Sebastian replied. Grell could tell he was smiling. "Though it's strange that you're trusting me so much." Sebastian stated.

"I'd trust you with my life." Grell answered.

"What? Because I said I loved you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, because I said I loved you." Grell replied. Sebastian leant forward and kissed Grell on the cheek, still covering his eyes. "What was that for?" Grell questioned.

"For being so sweet." Sebastian answered. Grell blushed. "Stop blinking, it tickles." Sebastian complained. Grell fluttered his lashes, grinning. "I said stop it!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"And I said I loved you ages ago, but it took you a while." Grell countered. Sebastian spun Grell around and kissed him tenderly.

"We're here." He breathed, millimetres from Grell's face. Grell turned around. A garden full of red roses. An ocean of deep red.

Grell gasped.

"Oh Bassy! I love it!" He squealed, hugging Sebastian, spinning him around and around. He then turned back to the garden to admire it, then hugged Sebastian again.

"I'm glad you like it." Sebastian smiled. Grell didn't let go of Sebastian. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"No one's ever done something so nice for me before." Grell mumbled, not looking up from Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian hugged Grell closer. What would Ciel say if he saw him?

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first." Sebastian replied.

"I am too." Grell agreed. He wiped away his smudged eye makeup. "Ugh... I'm an over-emotional mess..." Grell laughed.

"You're my over-emotional mess." Sebastian replied.

"You bet I am." Grell grinned. Sebastian had never seen Grell look so genuinely happy. "It's so beautiful..." Grell admired, looking around.

"Like you, then." Sebastian smirked. Grell's cheeks went red and he nervously laughed.

"These are black roses! Aren't they only found at the entrance to hell?" Grell asked. Sebastian nodded. "You went all that way for me?" Grell gasped. Sebastian smiled. Taking a step forward, Grell cupped Sebastian's slightly pink cheek, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"I know Ciel ordered you to do this, so you don't need to pretend." Grell stated, tears welling up.

"He ordered me to give you 'the time of your life'. There were no orders to confess my love, nor to fetch roses to make you smile. Ciel has no idea of the way you make me feel. When you blush, I want to hold you close. When you smile, I want to kiss you. And when you say you love me, I feel as human as a demon can feel." Sebastian explained. Grell gasped, eyes wide, tears pouring.

"Oh Sebastian!" Grell exclaimed, throwing himself at Sebastian.

Sebastian was glad Grell hadn't heard the first part of Ciel's order.

'Make Grell think you love him unconditionally. Treat him for the day. He deserves it, after all, I mean, it's because of him I was kidnapped in the first place. You can be his reward. I want you to give him the time of his life, is that clear?'

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"Ronald! Ah!" Ciel clung to the sheets. Ronald smirked down at Ciel. He lay down beside him, leaning his chin on his hand. Ciel was still breathing heavily, and his cheeks were flushed. Ronald watched as Ciel caught his breath, calming down.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Ciel asked, sitting up, running his hand through his dark blue hair.

"Like what?" Ronald questioned.

"You tilt your head slightly, and smile while staring at me." Ciel described. Ronald laughed.

"It's called being in love." He replied. Red flushed into Ciel's cheeks once more.

"I-if you say so." He muttered.

"Don't pretend you don't love me too." Ronald pouted.

"That's n-not true!" Ciel argued, still blushing.

"C'mon, say you love me." Ronald teased, hugging Ciel.

"No! And you can't make me!" Ciel folded his arms, scowling.

"Why'd you send your butler away then?" Ronald asked expectantly.

"He had to go with Grell or Grell would kill me." Ciel replied.

"You told me that wasn't true, remember? You said: 'I didn't send Sebastian away with Grell for you to say I'm too young'." Ronald quoted, smirking. Ciel turned away, attempting to hide how much he was blushing. "You're such a stubborn lil' cutie." Ronald grinned, turning Ciel to face him.

"I'm not stubborn! And I'm not 'cute' either!" Ciel exclaimed. Ronald pulled him close and kissed him tenderly.

"You have no idea." Ronald smiled, giving Ciel some air, their foreheads touching.

"Can you even see me right now?" Ciel asked, noticing Ronald wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Nope." Ronald replied. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Where are your glasses?" He asked. Ronald thought.

"You took them off in the other room, didn't you?" He asked. Ciel shrugged. He self-consciously covered his cult mark. Not that Ronald would be able to see it without his glasses. He could probably only see a blurry Ciel-like figure.

"It's fine, we'll look for them later." Ciel smiled.

"Ehe, thanks." Ronald hugged Ciel again. Which Ciel kind of enjoyed, even if he pretended not to.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"CIIIEEEELLLLL!" Grell called, running through the Phantomhive halls. He burst into the bedroom, jumped onto the bed, ran across it, and hugged Ciel. "THANK YOOUU!" Grell squealed. Ciel pushed him off. So Grell jumped up and down on the bed with excitement.

"For christ's sake, Grell, get down!" Ciel exclaimed, kicking Grell from under the covers. Grell fell forward, tripping over the bed post, and forward rolling onto the floor. He immediately stood up and continued to jump up and down.

"I swear he's invincible." Ronald muttered.

"He's a grim reaper." Ciel replied flatly.

"Still, he should at least be winded..." Ronald raised one brow. Ciel glanced at Ronald.

"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel asked, noticing the absence of his butler.

"Here." Sebastian appeared at the door looking exhausted. His suit and hair was messy, which was something new. He even had leaves in his hair. Ronald laughed at Sebastian appearance, which earned a cold glare from the demon butler.

"What happened?" Ciel asked, trying not to laugh himself.

"I followed your orders and took Grell to a rose garden, and... Then he raped me." Sebastian answered.

"No I didn't." Grell pouted.

"Pushing me to the ground and having sex with me without my consent is rape!" Sebastian argued. Grell giggled.

"Even so, I'm so very thankful for my time with Bassy." Grell hugged Ciel again.

"Grell, I'm not wearing anything..." Ciel muttered.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, I forgot." Grell glanced between Ronald and Ciel, smirking.

"Sebastian, can you get him out?" Ciel asked, irritated. Sebastian rolled his eyes, before approaching Grell from behind. He wrapped his arms around Grell's waist.

"Come on, Grell, let's go some place else." He smiled sweetly. Grell squealed, grabbing Sebastian's hand and tugging him out.

"Why are you friends with him?" Ciel asked Ronald flatly.

"I dunno... I guess I attract weird people..." Ronald shrugged.

"Did you just call me weird?!" Ciel questioned defensively. Ronald smiled innocently.

"CIIEEL!" An annoying, high-pitched voice called.

"Oh please god no..." Ciel cursed. The over-excitable blonde burst through the door. Elizabeth froze, trying to understand what she was seeing.

"C-Ciel... Who's that?" She asked.

"Lizzy, can you please step outside? I'll explain this to you in a minute." Ciel tried to keep his temper with Lizzy. Lizzy looked Ronald up and down, before making an exit.

"Who was she, may I ask?" Ronald tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm afraid thats my fiancée..." Ciel replied, attempting to put on his clothes himself.

"Hold on... You have a fiancée?!" Ronald questioned, clearly surprised.

"Yes. Unfortunately. As Sebastian says, nobles must marry nobles. So I'm stuck with Lizzy." Ciel explained. Ronald scratched his head, thinking about why any thirteen year old would be engaged.

"So what are you gunna tell her?" Ronald asked, getting dressed almost instantly. He then went to assist the struggling Ciel.

"I'm still thinking about that..." Ciel mumbled. Ronald finished doing up Ciel's top button.

"It's fine, I'm sure you'll do fine. Everything's fine." Ronald shrugged.

"But-..." Ciel started.

"Fiiine~!" Ronald interrupted. Ciel smiled. After smiling back, Ronald kissed him. "Now, go tell your fiancée she's a bitch!" Ronald announced.

"I'm not saying that." Ciel muttered, heading to the door.

"C'mon, tell her she's a bitch." Ronald ushered.

"No."

"Please! It'll be funny! Just straight up tell her she's a bitch!"

"'Straight' isn't a word I'd use to describe this situation, Ronald."

Ronald couldn't reply because he was laughing too hard. Ciel opened the door to a rather irritated looking Lizzy.

"Um... Lizzy, this is Ronald." Ciel started with introductions. After looking him up and down again and sniffing, Lizzy, reluctantly, shook Ronald's hand.

"Now Ciel, would you like to explain what's going on?" Lizzy asked.

"Er... Ronald will explain." Ciel rushed behind Ronald. Long silence.

"Well, um... Er... My friend Grell is better at explaining these things." Ronald muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, he is. SEBASTIAN!" Ciel called.

"You tell me to take Grell away, and now you call me back, honestly master, make up your min-... Oh, hello Lady Elizabeth..." Sebastian stopped abruptly. He looked better than he did before. The leaves were gone, but his hair was messed up to the other side. His shirt was undone, but the rest of his suit neat.

Sebastian realised his shirt was open, and put his chin on his hand, using his arm to cover the opening.

"Sebastian, your shirt's undone." Lizzy stated.

"What? No it isn't." Sebastian answered immediately, smiling unnaturally. Lizzy turned her attention back to Ciel, to which Sebastian took the opportunity to do up his shirt.

"Ciel, I want an explanation now! What were you doing with Ronald?!" Lizzy stamped her foot.

"Like I said, Grell will explain. Sebastian, for the love of god, get Grell." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed, before rushing to fetch the red headed reaper.

The three waited.

And waited.

"What do you want, annoying child?" Grell asked airily. Lizzy seemed taken aback by Grell's appearance, she stared at the full-on red in surprise.

"Ciel said you can explain what I saw in the bedroom." She folded her arms, recovering from her introduction with Grell.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the situation is like this:" Grell leant down to Lizzy's level. "Ciel doesn't love you, because you're annoying. He loves Ronald because Ronald's awesome." Grell explained, a little more abruptly than Ciel had wanted.

"But he's my fiancé!" Lizzy started to tear up.

"But he's totally gay!" Grell countered with a fake smile. Lizzy burst into tears. "Now that's done with, come on Sebastian, we have business in the kitchen." Grell purred, pulling Sebastian by his tie.

"C-Ciel, that's n-not true, is it?" Lizzy sobbed. Ciel looked down in shame.

"I wouldn't put it like that, Linda, was it?" Ronald asked.

"LIZZY!" Lizzy screamed.

"Sorry. But I'm sure Ciel does like you. Grell was just misreading the situation... Apart from the fact that I'm awesome. Cuz I am." Ronald explained. Lizzy kicked Ronald in the shin.

"Trying to be nice!" He exclaimed, clutching his leg. Lizzy ran off in tears.

"Oh shit..." Ciel muttered. "Sebastian!" He called.

"What?!" Sebastian shouted, coming up the stairs looking exasperated. His tailcoat was gone, his shit was completely undone, his hair was the same and his fly was undone.

"Calm Lizzy down." Ciel ordered. Sebastian rolled his eyes, before going back downstairs, straightening his clothes.

"Lady Elizabeth?" He called half-heartedly.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

Sebastian found Lizzy on the steps of the manor, her maid, Paula, comforting her.

"He's such a cheating... Bleugh!" Lizzy wailed.

"Lady Elizabeth, my master apologises for the misunderstand-..." Lizzy slapped Sebastian across the face before he could finish. "Oh." Sebastian said aloud.

"Tell 'your master' that he can shove his apology up Ronald's butt!" Lizzy shouted.

"My lady, language..." Paula attempted calming Lizzy down.

"Do you wish for me to actually go and pass your message, or were you just expressing emotion?" Sebastian asked. Lizzy thought, considering whether she wanted Ciel to hear her message.

"No..." She decided.

"Alright. In which case, I bid you good day-..." Sebastian started, trying to rid of the small girl.

"Oh Sebastian!" Lizzy sobbed, bursting into tears, hugging Sebastian tight. "Why is Ciel such a meany?" She wailed. Sebastian shrugged, not giving a single damn, and desperately wanting to return to Grell.

"I suppose it's his lack of empathy or his lacking in the ability to care about anyone else beside himself, especially his poor, hard-working servants." Sebastian muttered.

"I feel sorry for you Sebastian, you have the worst master in the world!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Don't I know it..." Sebastian replied flatly. Lizzy let go of Sebastian, wiping her eyes.

"I'd better go." She curtsied, before heading down the steps with Paula. Sebastian unenthusiastically waved, then returned indoors.

"Is Lizzy okay?" Ciel asked, from the top of the stairs.

"No helping the poor girl." Sebastian answered, directing himself to the kitchen.

"What?! I gave you an order!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I calmed her down, as you asked." Sebastian replied defensively. "You know, I can really understand how she feels..." Sebastian mumbled.

"Really?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Loving someone, and having someone else keeping you from them. Constantly. And annoyingly." Sebastian stated. Ciel stared flatly at Sebastian. Sebastian stared back.

"Fine. Go screw your homo perverted reaper." Ciel muttered.

"Oh thank Lucifers Kingdom of flames!" Sebastian sighed in relief. He went down the stairs to the kitchen. Grell was sat obediently on the counter.

"You had me waiting ages." Grell pouted.

"Well, you needn't wait any longer." Sebastian smiled, kissing Grell. Grell pulled Sebastian on top of him, making him pin him down on the counter. Sebastian had glad he'd thought of sending the servants into London for the afternoon.

He smirked down at Grell, finally some peace.

**_Okay, imma end it here, cuz I ran out of inspiration and motivation to write... Hope y'all enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it, except toward the end, my attention span was smaller than Ciel. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day, because you're awesome. _**

**_Review, fave, etc, etc, etc... Love y'all!_**

**_~ JJ xx_**


End file.
